Whisper to a Scream
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What happen's when Hayley stumbles upon one her most troubled student's journal? A lot. Find out. Read and Please Review!
1. Tourniquet

Hayley's POV

" Okay class,read chapters 7 and 8 of Lord of the Flies for homework and I will see you on Monday.Have a good weekend!" Students rush out everwhere and papers fly. I laugh,walking around the room picking notebook scraps and pen caps. It was then I saw it,a purple binder. I picked it up and turned it around On the front,it read PROPERTY OF CLOE MARTIN.

Cloe Martin,was a quiet,pretty girl.She barely spoke in class but got A's. She was so smart. The kids in the class are always so rude to her but she says absolutely nothing to them. I worry about her,the psychologist says she is very bright but hasn't really spoken since her mother's death. Her father ran out on her. I try to get her to talk,but she won't I wish I could just help her.

I open the first page and read.

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

It was so beautiful,I couldn't help but cry. I read others as I stand here,amazed. Her poetry is so raw, painful but moving. I stop .She's poet.

A beautiful poet. I think I might show these to Lucas . But these are just breathetaking.

I hear footsteps and then a small gasp. I look up to see a crying Cloe staring back at me.

" Cloe,I'm sorry to pry. I just found it on the ground.Why didn't you tell me you wrote poetry? I have a friend in publishing who would really like to look-

" How could you? I trusted you!" She almost shouts.

" I'm sorry.Please Cloe,I can help you.You're a magnifcent writer." I take a step towards her.

" I'm sorry,Mrs. James,I have to go." She turns away

" Cloe,wait!" I grab her arm,she wriggles away not before I get a shot of her arm,which is covered black and purple bruises.

So that's why she doesn't talk,she's being beaten.

Oh god.


	2. First Try

Thank you so much for my review. It really means alot!

* * *

" They're great. Really great.How old did you say she was ?" Lindsey asks 

" Sixteen and very bright " I say. I decided to give Cloe's journal to Lindsey after our encounter.

" So She just gave these to you?"Lucas asks

" Well,not exactly." I say uneasily

" Haley?" Lucas gives me a look

' Okay,so i found it. But come on,you said it yourself,it 's breathetaking. I just wish she could have told me." I say trailing off/

" Told you what,Haley ?" Lindsey asks

" After she saw me with the book she ran off,but I saw cuts and bruises on her arm." I explain

" So she's a cutter? " Lucas asks

" I don't think so. I think it's worse." I say

" How much worse ?" Lindsey asks

" I think she's being abused." I explain sadly.

" Oh no." Lindsey says

" So what are you going to do?" Lucas asked sitting back in his chair.

" I'll try talking to her.But what do you think about her writing,Lindsey. I mean could she go far?" I say anxious

" I think she can. I'd love to talk to my people about her.But you have to have her permission of course."She says

" Sure.I mean who wouldn't want to become a best-selling poet?" I say

* * *

" No way." Cloe says 

" Cloe,you haven't even considered it!" I say when I returned her book

" I can't does this Mrs. James. I appreciate the thought, but I can't have this happen right now.I really can't.I'm sorry." She says

" Cloe you know you can talk to me,right.about anything.I'm a good listener." I say

" I know.You are the only teacher,who ever gave a damn about us." We both laugh.Cloe's laugh is short she gains a pained expression

" Cloe,are you okay?" I ask

" Yeah,it's nothing." She says avoiding my eyes

" Yeah,but this isn't." I take her arm and slide up her sleeve.

" So are you gonna tell me what happen or do you want me to guess?" She rips her arm out my hand.

" I fell.End of story. " She says

" Don't look like it." I say

" Well it is,ok!" Cloe yells

" Please,Cloe,just talk to me." I look at her.

'Look, I'll do whatever you want okay? I gotta get home." She says,getting up

"Cloe,wait! I just wanna help you!" She turns back to me,eyes filled with tears.

" You can't,Miss James. Not even if you tried" She turns on her heel

R&R this is my first One Tree Hill story. I hope you like it


	3. Progress

Haley's POV

" So you talk to Cloe?" Brooke says

" Yeah. It didn't go so well. I just can't get through to her. She is harder to get to than Quentin. And she hasn't been in class in a couple of days"

" Ah sweetie, I know it's hard. Why don't you let me try to talk to her?" Brooke suggests

" Brooke, I would. I just, I mean, wait a second why you?

" Well, a certain someone by the name of Cloe just applied for a job at Clothes over Bros."

' Oh you didn't Brooke this is great! This could work. She might listen to you-' I stop since the door jingles.

We both turn around to see Cloe in a baseball cap and jeans. Not seeing me, she walks up to Brooke.

" Hey, I thought I would stop by. You said to come back in a few days and I-" S

" Don't worry about it. You got the job. Welcome to Clothes Over Bros!" Brooke says

" Really thank you ! So when do I.." She breaks off seeing me behind a rack of t-shirts.

I cant really see her face. I walk up to her

She looks at me

" Mrs. James? What are you doing here?' She asks

" Um,Brooke is my best friend. We went to tree hill together. Where have you been in the last few days. You haven't been in school." I ask her

" I've been sick. Mrs. James,I'm sorry about the other day. I just couldn't tell you, I couldn't. I think you deserve an apology. And an explanation.

" Cloe, Cloe, you in here! Where are you,girl !" A voice says. We all turn around to see a burly man stomping through the store. Cloe looks at me ,scared

" I'm sorry,Mrs. James. I have to go."

" Cloe, wait. Um,here's my address. Stop by later tonight."

" Please, I have to go." She runs out to her father

" There you are girl. What took you so long! Now."

" Bye Brooke." Cloe says

" Cloe now!" Her father barks and grabs her and shoves her out the door.

Oh god, it's her father. He's hurting her

* * *

Later

" I was so close!" I say slamming a dish into a drawer.

I am just so frustrated. She was going to tell me right then and there. It's her father that's a abusing her. I just know it. Outside the window a thunderstorm rages. Jamie and Nathan went ona overnight basketball game. It's just me,brooke,and peyton.

" Haley you have to calm down. There isn't much you can do right now." Peyton puts her arm around me

" I hate it.. I just feel so helpless. He could be hurting her as we speak. I just wish. I just

Suddenly there's a knock at the door

" Who could that be?" Brooke goes to open the door

" I know this is tough. But you have to stay

" Haley !" I hear Brooke yell

" What's is it? Who's at the-" I stop when I see a soaking wet Cloe in the doorway.

" I didn't want to bother you, but I had no place to go." She says shaking

" No,No, it's ok. You're soaked. Come on in.." She timidly walks limping a little.

" Sit. Um,Peyton this is Cloe. Peyton also went to Tree Hill. She owns the recording studio just outside of town."

" Hi," She says quietly

" I am sorry about the other day. Its just my father he gets so angry. He gets angry and well." She looks at me

" What happens when he gets so angry,Cloe?" Peyton asks,sitting down next to her

" This." She takes off her baseball cap. We all gasp. She had a black eye and a scratch on her cheek.

I think I finally understand her . Her poetry was so powerful because she pours every inch into it. She does.

" He heard me trying to tell you.He did- he did" She starts crying. I hold her and she winces.

" It's ok. Your safe now. He can't hurt you. Come on,we have to get you into some dry clothes."

" I don't know. I should go home. He's probably passed out by now." She stands up and practically hisses in pain.

" You are not going anywhere. Please,just stay. You need to be looked after. Haley can help you. We all can help you." Brooke says

" Ok. I'll stay. I just don't you to get hurt. Anyone of you." She says

" Don't worry. Speaking of hurt, brooke could you get me the first aid kit underneath the cabinet?" I say.

" I just wanna make sure you are okay. Here let's get this jacket off." I help her get this jacket off and hold back a cry. Her tank top was stained with blood. Peyton and I share a concerned glance.

" Ok,I am not feeling you up but we need to get this shirt off. " Shaking,she takes it off . Beneath are three long gashes.

" When he heard about you,he took a belt to my back. It hurt so bad, I passed out. When I came to, I found your address and ran here." She explains.

I wipe away the blood t o see that the scratches aren't very deep. Luckily,she didn't need stiches.

Luckily she wasn't dead.

" All done. Here are some clothes of mine. Hopefully this fit allright. You can sleep in my room tonight. " She gets up and looks at me

" Thanks for finding my notebook,Mrs. james" She says

" NO problem. Get some rest. If you need anything, just holler." She turns to go up stairs but rushes back to hug me.

Sometimes,I really love my job.

* * *


End file.
